¿Un Perfecto Regalo de Navidad?
by Sonyi Cullen CM
Summary: Contest: S.L.N. "El lo había perdido todo, sola la soledad le acompañaba y así oensaba pasar el día de navidad, ahogandose en su dolor y miseria, con el deseo de un obsequio que no podía esperar. ¿Qué pasará cuando ese regalo se presente en su puerta?


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la mujer que nos regalo un mundo mágico para soñar, amar, reír y darnos cuenta que un para siempre esta en nuestros corazones, yo solo juego con los personajes, por lo que solo la trama me pertenece.

Un millón de gracias a mi hermosa beta, Ana Francheska, que se tomo el tiempo para corregir todos y cada uno de mis errores… Princesa sin ti esto no hubiera sido posible.

Mi gratitud a mis chicas de Clan Meyer, que siempre me dicen tu puedes y apoyan cada una de mis locuras, las adoro, son las mejores amigas que podía pedir y mas que amigas son mis hermanas, mis compañeras.

Esta idea nació de un momento de inspiración que pensé que nunca llegaría, pero me asalto de repente y no pude dejarlo pasar, pero que les guste y si no también me gustaría su opinión.

_¿Un Perfecto Regalo de Navidad?_

_Sonyi Cullen_

_OS Contest Sintiendo la Navidad _

_Titulo: ¿__Un Regalo de Navidad?_

_Penname: Sonyi Cullen_

_Summary:__Contest: S.L.N. ´´El lo había perdido todo, solo la soledad le acompañaba y así pensaba pasar el día de navidad, sintiendo su dolor, y ahogándose en su miseria, con el deseo de un obsequio que por más que quisiera no podía esperar. ¿Qué pasará cuando ese regalo se presente en su puerta? ¿Será su salvación o su condena? ¿Será que Santa Claus se acordó de él? O ¿simplemente debe hacerse la idea de que todo se paga y vinieron a cobrarle sus deudas?´´_

_Pareja a Trabajar: Edward & Bella_

_Número de palabras: 5,244_

_Imagen utilizada: No. 19 Nieve en Familia_

_Canción utilizada: No. 1 All I want for Christmas is you LeAnn Rimes_

_Frase utilizada:__No. 10__Fuiste mi Regalo de Navidad perfecto._

El camina por los fríos y oscuros pasillos de ese fastidioso lugar, cada noche la angustia y desesperación se hacían presentes y le impedían dormir, pero hoy era más que nunca y su mente no entendía porque, supone que los últimos eventos, aunados a sus tormentosos recuerdos y la sensación de pérdida hacían el dolor que producía ese agujero, que hace días sentía en su pecho desgarrador, y con ello una soledad insoportable.

Edward Anthony Masen con sus 27 años sentía que no había conseguido nada en la vida, obtuvo una carrera que al fin y al cabo le fue impuesta por sus padres, su carácter huraño lo único que consiguió fue alejar a los pocos amigos de verdad que tenía y con ellos a la única mujer que ha amado en la vida. Pero es que como no ser un amargado si su vida siempre estuvo condicionada a lo que sus padres deseaban y ahora que ya no están, sin embargo, se siente sin rumbo, sin norte ni sur, ellos siempre guiaron sus pasos y con su ausencia no sabe a dónde dirigirse, aunque le moleste aceptarlo ellos le dieron una vida miserable pero fue la única que conoció.

Esa enorme mansión que hoy solo era habitada por él, nunca fue su hogar, a donde quiera que miraba los horribles adornos de su madre Elizabeth lo mortificaban, hasta su propio cuarto se sentía como de ella, ella eligió los colores, los muebles, hasta su ropa ella tenía que aprobarla, y no conforme con eso, su padre eligió a que universidad debía asistir, que carrera debía estudiar, según él era su deber continuar con el legado familiar, dirigir Industrias Automotrices Masen, así que estudiar administración era parte de sus obligaciones cuando lo que él siempre soñó fue salvar vidas, estudiar medicina, pero claro eso no estaba en los planes de sus perfectos padres.

Pero su miserable vida no se reduce a las elecciones de sus padres, sino a su falta de valor, a que nunca uso su voz para expresar lo que verdaderamente deseaba, y es que siempre cuando intentaba rebelarse la imagen de él sin el apoyo de sus padres, sin sus lujos y sin su dinero le aterraba, así que pensándolo bien no todo es culpa de sus controladores progenitores, también era su culpa por no tener la fuerza para luchar, por permitir que ellos le dijeran siempre que hacer y con ello perder todo lo que verdaderamente ha valido la pena, ella, la única que siempre lo apoyo, la que siempre estuvo dispuesta a darlo todo por él, la mujer más fascinante, hermosa, pero sobre todo la única que lo amaba incondicionalmente, pero que por su estupidez aparto de su lado.

Isabella Marie Swan, una chica con unas energías inagotables, alegre, imperativa, una guerrera en todo el sentido de la palabra, nunca se detiene cuando quiere algo y defiende a los suyos con uñas y dientes, pero a la vez con un alma tan pura, dulce que es capaz de hechizar a cualquiera y eso fue exactamente lo que paso con él, la conoció en la universidad, supone que algo bueno tuvo que salir de asistir a NYU, ella era estudiante de Arquitectura así como también era medio excéntrica, con sus pantalones raídos, zapatos gastados, suéteres con alguna imagen de salva al mundo, alguna causa noble o alguna banda desconocida, pero sin duda con una belleza fuera de este mundo, con ella aprendió a divertirse con las pequeñas cosas, a disfrutar con sus amigos, claro que eso solo duro hasta que volvió a casa esa navidad, donde le esperaban fiestas frívolas, una vida ensayada y máscara impuesta, pero también los regalos materiales que según el eran lo que necesitaba.

En la siniestra noche que se mostraba ante mi seguí mi recorrido hasta mi habitación, supongo que para lo único que tuve valor después de la muerte de mis padres en ese terrible accidente de avión fue para quitar esos horribles colores de mis paredes y esas funestas sabanas que solo me recordaban a ellos, así que no estaba del todo mal, pero es que con solo saber que estaba en esta casa hacia que los odiara de todos modos, cruce el umbral que me llevaría a esas cuatro pareces que se han convertido en mi refugio estos días pues, sin trabajo por las fiestas, no tenía más que hacer. Encendí el reproductor y los acordes de All I want for Christmas is you llegaron a mis oídos, de ahí me dirigí a mi hasta la cama, dejando que la música me embargara y con la esperanza de que me tranquilizara.

_I don't need sleigh rides in the snow  
>I don't want a Christmas that's blue<br>Take back the tinsel, stockings and bows  
>''cause all I want for Christmas is you<em>

_I don't need expensive things  
>They don't matter to me<br>What I want can't be found  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<em>

_You are the angel that tops my tree  
>You are my dream come true<br>Santa can't bring me what I need  
>''cause all I want for Christmas is you<em>

Conforme la canción seguía su curso muchas cosas llegaron a mi mente, cómo deje que el amor de mi vida se fuera una vez regresé a la universidad en el semestre siguiente, estaba más fastidioso que de costumbres, con solo par de día en casa con mis padres me transformé, será que escuché mucho de mi padre que nunca sería como él, que nunca lograría tener el suficiente potencial para continuar con el legado de mi familia, que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con personas inferiores a mí, o mi madre que insistía en que eligiera una pareja, que ya era hora de que sentara cabeza, y cuando le hablé de Isabella solo dijo que para pasar el rato estaba bien, pero que ella nunca sería la mujer ideal para mí, en solo unos días me convertí no solo en un huraño amargado, sino también un idiota que trató mal a sus amigos y humilló a su novia, pero sin embargo, Isabella seguía allí, amándome, perdonando siempre mi actitud, justificándome, hasta que se cansó de mi actitud, de mis estupideces, de que la tratara como si yo fuera superior, pero creo que la copa que derramó el vaso fue cuando me metí con nuestros amigos, todavía tengo la escena en mi memoria.

_Edward, la fiesta de Alice es esta noche, ¿estas emocionado?- me dijo Isabella._

_Por qué lo estaría, pasar la noche en una estúpida fiesta, además no iremos.- le conteste con desdén._

_Cómo que no iremos, se lo prometiste, es su cumpleaños.-me increp__ó__._

_No iremos Isabella, tengo mucho que estudiar, y tu no iras si yo no voy.- para ese instante, ya estaba molesto, y le grité._

_Cómo que no, es mi mejor amiga, y sí iré, si quieres no vayas.- como dije ella era una guerrera, y defendía lo que quería hasta el final, así que me grito, a pesar de ser pequeña podía intimidar, solo que no a mí._

_¿Prefieres ir a la fiesta de esa chiquilla malcriada, en vez de hacer lo que te digo, pretendes desafiarme, e irte con esos amigos que tienes?, supongo que mi madre tiene razón, no eres la mujer que yo necesito, tu deber es obedecerme._

_Obedecerte, en qué época crees que vives, además desde cuándo lo que dice tu madre a ti te importa, o mejor aún, a mí me importa, pero supongo que ella tiene razón, yo no soy la mujer para ti._

_¿Qué estas insinuando?_

_Yo no insinuó, solo digo que nunca he necesitado permiso para hacer lo que deseo, y no pretendo pedírtelo a ti._

_Isabella salió de mi habitación como una fiera, y yo pues como era lógico me sentí fatal después de su partida, así que decidí ir a la fiesta y así disculparme. _

_Esa noche llegue a la fiesta, y como esperaba__estaba llena de personas, empecé a buscar a Isabella, después de caminar por todo el salón principal la encontré con Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett en el quiosco posterior._

_Buenas noches.-dije._

_Hola Edward._

_Isabella, siento lo de esta tarde, solo estaba estresado._

_No te preocupes amor, yo sé que es difícil para ti, entiendo.- me regalo esa hermosa sonrisa, que me relajaba._

_La noche comenzó a avanzar, después de mi media disculpa, pero como siempre yo lo tenía que arruinar, y esta vez para siempre. Comencé a beber, y con ello la frustración por la patética vida que yo permití que me impusieran salió a la superficie._

_Edward, amor, creo que has bebido demasiado, ¿que tal si vamos a casa?_

_Estoy bien bebe._

_Edward creo que Isabella tiene razón, deberías ir a descansar, mañana tiene clases.- me dijo Alice._

_Tú que sabes, tienes la vida perfecta y si haces una fiesta supongo que es para disfrutarlo.- le conteste._

_Edward creo que estas al límite.- Salió el nene a defender a su campanita._

_Edward, compórtate, estás hablando con nuestros amigos.-_

_Y qué, para mí son un montón de niños que no saben nada de nada, ustedes solo están ahí siendo patéticamente felices, la verdad no sé qué hago aquí, soy demasiado para estar con todos ustedes.- les grité._

_Pues si eres demasiado, quizás ya no deberías juntarte con nosotros.- me dijo Emmett de forma mordaz._

_Ya quieran, si ustedes son alguien porque siempre están conmigo._

_Suficiente niño bonito, aquí el único que es alguien porque está con nosotros serás tú, pues no eres más que un niño que hace todo lo que tus padres dicen, que no sabe lo que es esforzarse por nada, tus queridos padres se aseguran de que todo lo tengas en bandeja de plata, el que siempre se queja por tu patética vida, al que nosotros hemos soportado porque eres el amor de Isabella y hemos perdonado cada una de tus malcriadeces, madura de una vez, tus padres no te harán la vida fácil toda la vida, y nosotros no estaremos aquí para siempre , lo siento Isabella, pero esto es el colmo.- me gritó Rose._

_No, la que lo siente soy yo, Edward nos vamos.- después de mucho refunfuñar pudo sacar mi cuerpo de esa casa._

_Llegamos a mi departamento, ella me acostó, y al ver un nuevo día otra vez me sentía fatal, solo que esta vez, una disculpa no iba a ser suficiente, al lado de mi cama estaba una nota con la pulcra letra de mi novia, donde me decía que ya había sido suficiente, que lo nuestro se acabo, con rabia y decepción la rompí, así como estaba mi corazón._

_La busqué, trate de hablarle, pero siempre obtuve un no como respuesta, llegaron las vacaciones y regresé a casa, sin mi ancla y un corazón destrozado, además de la presión de mi familia, todo fue quedando en el ayer, no la busqué mas pues me convencí de que ella era la que debía venir a mí, así pasaron los dos años siguientes de escuela, y al finalizar regresé a casa a cumplir con mi deber. _

I don't need expensive things  
>They don't matter to me<br>What I want can't be found  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<p>

You are the angel that tops my tree  
>You are my dream come true<br>Santa can't bring me what I need  
>'cause all I want for Christmas is you<p>

All I want for Christmas is you  
>Yeah all I want for Christmas is you<p>

Con los últimos acordes regres_é_ de mis reminiscencias, a la vez pensando en lo mucho que _é_sta tenía razón, nada de lo que tengo puede satisfacerme, ninguna de mis posesiones es lo que yo deseo, y como cuando era niño que le pedía a Santa Claus lo que quería para navidad y siempre lo conseguía, este año el no puede dármelo, porque lo único que quiero para navidad eres tú, mi Isabella.

Con ese último pensamiento me quede dormido, dejándome llevar a los brazos de Morfeo, en un sueño cargado de anhelos, pero también donde todos mis miedos y pérdidas los poblaron sumiendo mi descanso en una tormenta que me impidió descansar.

La mañana de navidad me recibió con el mismo agotamiento de la noche anterior, me levante como todos los días, en la misma soledad y agitación acostumbrada, pero sobre todo con la amargura que los recuerdos que la noche anterior me trajeron.

Bajé a la cocina a ver si encontraba algo que comer, pues con las fiestas todos los empleados estaban libres, y era mejor así, pues con mi humor no sería agradable encontrarme con alguno, para ellos claro.

Conseguí algo de comer y me preparé mentalmente para pasar el día entre libros, películas y unas cuantas copas de whiskey, no pensaba salir de casa, me aseguré de que todos los hipócritas que supuestamente eran mis amigos pensaran que salía de la ciudad, no tenía ninguna novia, solo amantes ocasionales a las que nunca les daría explicaciones, ya que cuando sentía que algo podía volverse serio las sacaba de mi vida, pero ni siquiera podía decir que había una merodeando, tenia meses que no soportaba a ninguna, ya que los recuerdos de lo perdido se volvían más intensos, pero parece que ellos tenían vida propia y sus intenciones ocultas, pues solo hice sentarme en el salón de entretenimiento cuando volvieron a atacarme, con la misma intensidad de la noche anterior y con el dolor tan intenso que sentía que no podía respirar, solo que esta vez me llevaron mis padres y su muerte.

_Estaba como cada día desde mi graduación, en la automotora, verificando pedidos, revisando cuentas, y con la orden expresa de no ser molestado, cuando sonó la línea que me comunicaba con mi asistente._

_Yo supongo que eres sorda, no entiendes mi idioma o mejor aun mis órdenes aquí no son obedecidas, Bárbara no se supone que te dije que no quería ser molestado.- le gruñí._

_Disculpe señor pero es que acaban de llamar de la policía._

_¿Y?, ¿qué pasa con eso?_

_¿Pues es respecto a sus padres?_

_Mis padres, pero si son los seres más correcto que conozco, además están de viaje, debe haber un error, o es algo que puede resolver el departamento legal, ¿porque me molestas?_

_Es que dijeron que quieren hablar con un familiar, sobre un accidente._

Y así me enteré que perdí a mis padres, iban en un coche de de Boston a New York por vivir la experiencia de viajar en coche, otro conductor irresponsable se les atravesó acabando con sus vidas, dejándome definitivamente solo.

No eran los mejores padres del mundo, siempre exigiéndome más, imponiéndome cosas pero eran mis padres, las personas que me lo dieron todo, a su manera, los amaba y ya no estaban, se fueron de un momento a otro, dejándome sin su guía y mas desorientado que nunca.

Sentado en el sofá reviví el dolor de su pérdida, como me sentí al enterarme, lo vacío que me siento, la ansiedad que me provoca su ausencia, me recosté en el sofá sintiéndome más solo que nunca, así me pasaron las horas, ahogándome en mi miseria, auto-compadeciéndome, bonita manera de pasar navidad, el sonido del timbre me sacó de mi auto flagelación, y me devolvió a la realidad, mi tiempo y espacio y con ello a la hora, 6:43 pm, supongo que el tiempo se detiene cuando sientes el peso de tus miedos, dolores y culpas, y observé por un segundo la escena que se presentaba en la pantalla de la televisión, _**mucha nieve, una pareja con unos pequeños,**_ supongo que así es una navidad en una familia normal.

Con paso lento, y maldiciendo a quien quiera que venga a joderme la vida me dirigí a la puerta, con toda la parsimonia del mundo abrí la puerta para ver, no a quien viene a joderme la vida, sino a un sueño, una ilusión disfrazada de Santa Claus, ahí en un delicado traje rojo, con un gracioso gorro y botas negras estaba ella, con una hermosa sonrisa y su cara angelical, mi Isabella.

Mi cuerpo y mi mente se negaban a reaccionar, solo mi corazón inicio un latir desenfrenado por la visión ante mí, ahí en mi puesta estaba mi deseo para navidad, la mujer que perdí hace tantos años. Su hermosa voz me saco de mi transe.

_Hola Edward, me invitas a pasar._

_Si... claro... lo siento_.- genial en este momento mi cerebro decide entrar en estado vegetativo.

Con una inclinación de cabeza la invité a pasar ya que después de mi media respuesta no confiaba en mi voz, todavía en estado zombi, debido a la sorpresa, la guié al salón.

_Siéntate por favor_.- le dije una vez en el estar y con un poco de confianza.

_Gracias._

Ambos nos sentamos, uno al frente del otro, en los espeluznantes sofás de mi madre, pero con ella aquí no se sentían tan fríos e impersonales. Duramos largo rato en silencio, parece que ninguno tenía nada que decir o podía decirlo.

_Edward, te preguntarás que hago aquí, la verdad es que ni yo misma lo sé.- _su hermosa voz corto el denso pero no del todo incomodo silencio.

_La verdad es sí, pero tenerte aquí borra cualquier otra cosa, sabes las veces que lo he deseado y tenido la certeza de que nunca pasaría._

_Pensé que después de tanto años no me recordarías o por lo menos no sería agradable para ti volver a verme. Es más, llegue aquí y no sé si soy bien recibida por tus padres, si ya hay alguien tu vida. Lo siento, no debí venir, pero tenía que disculparme, la forma en cómo terminé todo, como no te deje hablar pero es que estaba tan decepcionada_.- me dijo todo de prisa, como luchando por decirlo todo y que nada se le olvidara.

_No, aquí el único que debe disculparse soy yo, yo me comporte como un idiota, te trate mal y nuestros... bueno los que eran nuestros amigos y que humille y maltrate y no valore al igual que a ti_.- me levante y me arrodille delante de ella tomándole de las manos.- _Perdóname Isabella, te lo suplico, libérame de mis culpas, de parte de mi dolor, aunque no lo merezca, se que nunca volveré a merecerte pero necesito tu perdón_.- parecía patético, pero la verdad no me importaba, necesitaba que ella me perdonara.

_Oh, Edward, no tengo nada que personarte, el dolor de tu pérdida fue peor que cualquier cosa que pudieras hacerme, pero es que estaba tan dolida, dañada, decepcionada que tuve que dejarte, no soportaba más, y no quería que todo el amor que sentía por ti se transformara en odio._

_Entiendo, ni yo mismo me soportaba mucho en esos días, creo que me convertí en el ser más despreciable que pudieras imaginar, eras... eres demasiado pura para estar con alguien como yo._

_No digas eso, eres maravilloso, solo que estabas confundido y por lo que veo ya no lo estas, reconoces tus errores_

_Sí, claro, tuvo que pasar mucho para entender lo insignificante que soy, tuve que perderte, y perderme._

_No, nunca me perdiste, cada día que estuvimos separados no pude olvidarte, no he podido olvidarte, perdón no debo decirte estas cosas, debes tener alguien más a tu altura._

_No vuelvas a decir eso Isabella, primero tu eres la que está muy por encima de mí y segundo no hay nadie en mi vida, nunca pude olvidarte._

_Edward, por Dios no digas esas cosas, no hay oportunidad para nosotros, aunque no estés con nadie y yo tampoco, yo no soy la mujer que tus padres aprobarían._

_Bueno da la casualidad que no son mis padres lo que tienen que aprobarte, soy yo y eso siempre ha sido así, aunque fueran ellos, no están para decirme con quien y con quien no puedo estar. Si hubiese una oportunidad, por más mínima que sea de poder tener el honor de estar a tu lado, no me la quites, se que pido mucho, sé que no te merezco, pero dijiste que me amas todavía, que no hay nadie en tu vida y mis esperanzas renacieron.- _tome su mano y la puse sobre mi pecho_.- aquí nacieron mis esperanzas, ¿sientes como mi corazón palpita?, es por ti, es porque te amo._

Mi princesa no me contestó, se arrojó a mis brazos como tantas veces lo deseé, como tantas lo imaginé y siempre pensé que sería imposible. Sus labios buscaron los míos con desesperación, con amor, deseo, añoranza y mucha pasión y yo le respondí con el mismo ímpetu, haciendo que reviviera los mejores momentos de mi vida, cuando ella era mía, solo mía, y ahora la tengo de nuevo.

Nuestros labios se reclamaban con urgencia, reconociéndose de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo como si nunca se hubieran separado, delineó mi labio inferior con su pequeña lengua y yo obediente al fin le concedí acceso, con adoración y devoción exploró mi boca mientras yo hacía lo mismo con la suya, entregándome a sus brazos, entregándome a ella.

Mis manos obtuvieron vida propia, recorriendo sus costados, sus cremosas piernas que estaban a cada lado de mi cuerpo, pues no sé cuándo ni como terminó sentada a horcajadas sobre mí, enredando sus brazos en mi cuello, reclamándome como suyo, creando esa deliciosa fricción que tanto extrañaba, pues lo extrañaba todo de ella, sus besos, sus abrazos, su pasión, su piel, su olor, su delicioso sabor, toda ella, absolutamente toda ella, la amaba inclusive mucho más que antes.

Cuando nuestros cuerpos reclamaron por aire, separamos nuestras bocas pero no podíamos dejar de tocarnos, besarnos, dirigí mi boca a su largo, delgado y perfecto cuello, y ella me deleitaba con sus maravillosos gemidos, halando con sus pequeñas manos las largas hebras que poblaban mi cráneo, incitándome, llamándome, maravillándome con la perfecta y maravillosa mujer que tenía nueva vez en mis brazos.

Nuestros cuerpos ardían de deseo y excitación, y no mucho después nuestras estorbosas ropas comenzaron a desaparecer para así eliminar la barrera que nos separaba, con extrema delicadeza nos volteé para dejar a Isabella sobre su espalda en la mullida alfombra, supongo que para algo serviría, ya que nunca antes le había visto un uso verdaderamente útil.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron, jade y chocolate, permitiéndome ver en esas profundas y hermosas orbes, dejándome maravillarme con su pura y transparente alma, que los años y el dolor no han sabido marchitar y brillando con emoción y amor.

_Edward, no sabes cuando he soñado con esto, cuando te he extrañado, cuanto mi cuerpo te ha añorado.- _le regalé la más brillante de mis sonrisas, porque yo me sentía igual, pero ya estábamos juntos, ya estábamos uno en los brazos del otro.

_Yo también mi niña, pero ya estás aquí y no te dejare ir de nuevo.-_

_Cuento con ello._

Volví a atacar sus carnosos, dulces y hermoso labios, eran adictivos, no podía mantenerme lejos de ellos, es como si me hubiera convertido en un drogadicto que tenía mucho en rehabilitación y ahora tuviera toda la dosis que deseara, no puedo dejar de verla, adorarla, tocarla, saborearla.

Nos deshicimos de los restos de nuestra ropa, y pude deleitarme con la visión ante mí, ella simplemente era perfecta y los años solo hicieron realzar su belleza, su rostro mantenía ese aire angelical, con esa sonrisa radiante y esa mirada pícara que la convierte en una pantera disfrazada de oveja, su nívea piel, blanca, pura, transparente, sedosa, cremosa, no existían calificativos para describirla en su totalidad, sus pequeños hombros que eran la antesala a unos largos brazos que culminaban en unas pequeñas y delicadas manos, de su cuello se accesaba a esos hermosos montes que culminaban en dos pequeñas puntas rosas que te invitaban a probarlas, aleje mis deseos para continuar admirándola, de sus redondos y ahora más grandes pechos se descendía a ese valle con esa estrecha cintura fina y delicada que te invitaba a perderte, deje que mis ojos continuaran el descenso a sus caderas y ese espacio entre sus piernas que te llamaba al pecado, pero con ella esa palabra pierde su significado, de ahí continuaban unas largas y torneadas pierdas convirtiendo a la mujer debajo de mi en la más hermosa y excitante criatura que mis ojos han podido ver, pero lo mejor es que era toda mía, y no la dejaría ir.

Luego de admirarla, ya no podía dejar mis deseos de lado, me lance a sus labios, los reclame con urgencia, desesperación, en un beso intenso tratando de entregarle todo mi amor.

_Te amo Isabella Swan, más que nada en este mundo, tu eres mi vida, no te vuelvas ir, no podre vivir sin ti_.- le dije sobre sus labios.

_No me iré a ningún lado, yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti otra vez, y te amo con toda mi alma Edward Masen._

Abandoné sus labios para recorrer con mis labios su cuello que me llamaba y así sucumbir en sus hermosos pechos que tanto ansiaba probar, saboreé su monte izquierdo con mi boca, mi lengua y mis dientes, mientras que con una mis manos masajeaba el derecho tratando de darle la misma atención. Isabella con sus gritos y gemidos me hacía saber que mis atenciones eran bien recibidas, además sus manos arañaban mi espalda y de ahí subían a mi cabeza y me acercaban más. Una vez dada parte de la atención a su pecho izquierdo, trasladé mi boca al derecho, para así poder otorgarle el mismo trato.

De ahí me dirigí hacia abajo, hacia ese oasis que necesitaba probar con urgencia, su olor me tenía obnubilado, y mi boca se hacía agua por probar los manjares quedé ahí emanaban, dirigiéndole una mirada a mi preciosa princesa pidiéndole permiso para lo que pretendía, y ella dándome una radiante sonrisa, separe sus piernas y me sumergí en esa secreta parte de su cuerpo que hoy se me permitía explorar, con lentitud y delicadeza acaricié con mis manos y labios, usando mis manos para masajear ese manojo de nervios que sabía la volvía loca y ella no me defraudó, sus gemidos aumentaron decibeles y se convirtieron en gritos que me incitaban a seguir, sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello acercándome más como si fuera posible que me alejara de mi ambrosía, mi lengua recorrió sus pliegues, con ternura, desesperación y firmeza, agasajando a mis papilas gustativas con semejante placer que solo sus jugos podían proporcionarme, la recorría una y otra vez, chupando, acariciando, masajeando, en un ritmo que iba de rápido a lento para prolongar su placer.

_Edward por Dios, ya no puedo más._

_Aguanta princesa, retenlo, por mi._

Con suma delicadeza introduje un dedo en su interior, comenzando un ritmo de adentro hacia fuera, rápido, lento, añadí otro dedo para así aumentar su placer y como siempre tenía razón en este aspecto, su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar, demostrando que su liberación estaba cerca, curvé mis dedos, y los hice girar en su interior como mucho cuidado pero con firmeza, cuando su temblores aumentaron los retiré y use mi boca para continuar y disfrutar del manjar de los dioses que ella me daba, Isabella explotó en un intenso orgasmo, dejándola desmadejada, pero su cuerpo continuaba sacudiéndose, sin perder tiempo me moví para cubrirla con mi cuerpo y penetrarla, de una sola y lenta estocada me introduje en su interior, llenándola de mí y cubriendo mi cuerpo con su dulce carne.

Sus intensos ojos se abrieron de la impresión, y pronto su rostro comenzó a mostrar los signos del placer que le proporcionaba, desfigurándose, y de su hermosa boca salieron gemidos cada vez mas alto, iniciamos una lenta y sensual danza que nos envolvía, sus pequeñas manos se posaron en mi espalda, hundiendo sus dedos en mi carne y sus largas y perfiladas uñas hasta hacerme sentir dolor, un dolor que solo me proporcionaba mas éxtasis del que podía pedir y sin duda del que podía manejar de manera consciente, mi visión se fue nublando, dejando como único objetivo en mi campo de visión a mi mujer, a mi dueña, a la poseedora de mi mente y corazón, conforme avanzaba el tiempo la velocidad de mis envestidas aumentaba y ella movía su cuerpo con violencia encontrando el mío en cada estocada, en algún momentos nuestros ojos se unieron, entrando cada uno en el alma del otro, sintiendo las emociones del otro, viviendo las intensidades y sentimientos del otro, desbordando nuestro amor por nuestros poros.

_Oh, oh, Edward, te amo._

_Como yo a ti, mi dueña, mi luchadora, la reina de mi corazón._

_Mi guerrero, mi rey._

_Te amo._

En medio de nuestro éxtasis, nos confesamos nuestro amor una vez más catapultándonos a la cima del nirvana, explotando en orgasmos, únicos e irrepetibles, que gritan el poder de nuestro reencuentro. Cansados y saciados colapsamos en el suelo, yo usando mi cuerpo para cubrir a mi amada, todavía en su interior, y susurrándonos palabras dulces, entramos en una especie de sueño consciente, donde lo único que existía éramos nosotros y nuestras manos acariciándonos de forma perezosa. Pudimos pasar solo minutos o varias horas en este trance, hasta que encontré la voz para hablarle a mi sol personal.

_Te amo hermosa._

_Te amo, te adoro, eres mío, mi hombre. _

_Solo tuyo, como tú eres mía._

_Solo tuya_.- me contesto con una hermosa sonrisa que adorno su rostro.

En medio de nuestras confesiones y demostraciones de posesión, sonaron las campanadas del reloj, diciéndome que era media noche.

_Bueno ya paso este día, pero Feliz Navidad, tengo un regalo para ti.- _me levante y corrí completamente desnudo a mi habitación, donde guardaba el delicado collar que compre para ella hace años y nunca pude darle, regrese a su lado en pocos minutos y la encontré recostada en la alfombra igual como la había dejado, sin signos de vergüenza, mi princesa se había vuelto desinhibida durante nuestra separación, en otro tiempo se habría cubierto, me recosté del sofá y la arrastré a mis brazos, recosté su espalda contra mi pecho, la envolví y abrí la pequeña caja de tercio pelo, revelando la delicada joya igual que ella, con un pequeño diamante en su dije.

_Gracias Edward, esta hermoso, Dios es perfecto, pero olvidé tu regalo.- _me dijo con un tierno puchero, seguro recordando que las navidades que pasamos juntos siempre me compraba un regalo, lo que sea, una libreta, un bolígrafo, pero siempre había un regalo para mi debajo de nuestro modesto pero hermoso árbol.

_**Fuiste mi regalo perfecto de Navidad.- **_le contesté con sinceridad, pues ella era el único deseo que tenía desde hace años y si fuera un niño hubiese estado como mi primer y único deseo en mi lista de regalos.

Dándome la mas dulce sonrisa se acercó a mí y me besó con ternura y pasión, y le contesté con la misma intensidad y deseo, pues nosotros somos uno, sentimos y vivimos igual y de ahora en adelante, seremos felices juntos porque nos amamos.

Pues feliz navidad entonces.- me contestó, para fundirnos en un apasionado beso que prometía mucho mas y una noche muy agitada, sin duda la mejor navidad de todas.

_Fin_

_Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta, me siento honrada de se tomaran unos minutos para leer mis locuras._

_Besos y nos leemos en la próxima._


End file.
